Песня Талии
По просьбе матери Талия Форрестер сочинила песню в честь покойных отца и брата и исполнила ее на их похоронах. Расширенная версия песни звучит во время титров эпизода . Текст песни From ice, from ice, we Forresters born, To ice we all return. Father, brother, I've sworn, I've sworn, To guard this rest you've earned. May kings and queens melt down their crowns. A pyre on Aegon's hill. In floods of gold, I pray they drown, For all the blood they spilled. Mance, sound the horn of winters past Call starving giants forth. Urge cannibals to break their fast, On wardens of the North. Eastern mages empty the veins, Of beasts across the sea. Paint Slaver's Bay in crimson rains, To bring Ethan back to me. Snow grabbed me from my mother's grasp, To claim me as his prize. Ethan freed me from Ramsay's clasp. The rival lords locked eyes. The rival lords locked eyes! Fight on, fight on, Ethan the Brave, Old gods bear steel with you. Our lord, my twin, a hero's grave. So iron grows anew. Варианты Один из куплетов песни может меняться в зависимости от того, какие выборы сделаны в эпизоде , и каким образом Итан спас Талию. Схватить Талию Snow grabbed me from my mother’s grasp, To claim me as his prize. Ethan freed me from Ramsay’s clasp: The rival lords locked eyes. The rival lords locked eyes. Промолчать When Ramsay claimed me for his ward, Ethan spurned the tyrant. My brother’s calm defied a lord: Ethan, strong and silent. Ever strong and silent. Попросить взять себя вместо Талии His final words faced with the sword Cut short the Bastard's breath: "Take me as your hostage, my Lord," He saved us all from death. He saved us all from death Сказать, что Рамси не получит Талию His final words faced with the sword Chilled Ramsay to the bone: "You will not have her. I am Lord." "And I protect my own." "And I protect my own." Авторы *Музыка: Джаред Эмерсон-Джонсон *Слова: Артур фон Нагель Перевод Мы, Форрестеры, рождаемся изо льда, В лед мы и возвращаемся. Отец, брат, я обещаю, Что буду охранять покой, который вы заслужили. Пусть короли и королевы переплавляют свои короны. В огне на холме Эйгона. Я молюсь, чтобы они утонули в потоке золота За всю ту кровь, что они пролили. Манс звуком горна прошедших зим Созвал голодающих гигантов. Заставил каннибалов прервать свой пост И двинутся на хранителей Севера. Восточные маги опустошают вены Чудовищ за морем. Пусть вся бухта Работорговцев окрасится в алый, Только чтобы Итан вернулся ко мне. Сноу вырвал меня из объятий матери Желая сделать своим подарком. Итан освободил меня из рук Рамси. Враждебные лорды закрыли глаза. Враждебные лорды закрыли глаза! Сражайся, сражайся, Итан Смелый. Старые боги поднимают мечи вместе с тобой. Наш лорд, мой брат, в могиле героев. И железо вырастет снова. Перевод вариантов Схватить Талию Сноу вырвал меня из объятий матери Желая сделать своим подарком. Итан освободил меня из рук Рамси. Враждебные лорды закрыли глаза. Враждебные лорды закрыли глаза! Промолчать Когда Рамси захотел, чтобы я стала его пленницей, Итан презрительно посмотрел на тирана. Лорда разозлило спокойствие моего брата. Итан, сильный и спокойный. Навсегда сильный и спокойный. Попросить взять себя вместо Талии Его последние слова были встречены мечом. Перехватили дыхание бастарда. «Возьмите меня, мой лорд». Он спас всех нас от смерти. Он спас всех нас от смерти. Сказать, что Рамси не получит Талию Его последние слова, встреченные мечом. Взбесили Рамси Сноу. «Не получишь ее ты. Я тут лорд» «И я защищу своё» «И я защищу своё» = Категория:Песни Категория:Дом Форрестеров